


Fascinations

by Pleb



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleb/pseuds/Pleb
Summary: Emma wonders why the heated gaze of her English teacher is following her down the corridor.I’m sure she’ll find out once the brunette asks her for a moment of her time after lessons are over.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Fascinations

Emma felt the woman’s eyes upon her before she saw them. A blistering heat burning into the back of her head as she left the classroom opposite.  
‘Emma, a word please?’ Deep sultry tones resonated in the empty corridor and Emma paused for a moment before turning on her heel to meet the steely gaze of the English professor. 

The two walked into the older woman’s classroom and Regina pushed the door to a close with a resounding click.  
‘Miss Swan, we need to have a conversation about the way you behave in my classes.’  
Emma swallowed the saliva that seemed to be pooling in her mouth at the stern expression upon the teachers face. 

‘I don’t see a problem Miss Mills.’ She justified, meeting the brunettes gaze, a flash of defiance evident amidst emerald flickers. ‘I behave perfectly well in you classes. I answer questions and keep quiet whilst you’re lecturing.’  
The blondes confident tone stumped the teacher for a moment, and she surveyed the girls stoic expression for almost a minute before smirking and leaning one rounded hip against her desk. 

‘It’s not so much your attitude that’s the problem, Cupcake’ she challenged, perfectly glossed lips curled in an almost feline grin. ‘More so your attention.’ 

‘With all due respect Miss Mills, I pay attention.’  
The teacher chuckled at the girls quip and raised a manicured eyebrow.  
‘Attention to my teaching? Miss Swan?’  
She purred. ‘Or attention to my body?’ 

Emma felt her face flush before she even fully registered the brunette’s interrogation.  
‘I- pay attention to your teaching... as well.’ She added as an afterthought, the dangerous tone of the teacher clashing with her icy demeanour and leaving Emma all sorts of flustered and confused. 

‘Well my teaching should be sole pleasure you reap from my classes, Swan.’ Regina scolded, ‘And from the flush of your cheeks at this moment, and the way the burn of your eyes follows me around the classroom, I can’t help but get the impression that your interest is... less than academic.’  
‘Miss Mills- I don’t mean to be disrespectful, honestly-‘  
‘I’m not asking for an apology Miss Swan. And I can’t deny that the attention of such an attractive younger woman aren’t flattering. I’m simply ensuring that your... so called, distractions... aren’t becoming an obstacle to your learning.’  
Emma ran a hand through her hair, flustered beyond all belief that the teacher would even draw attention to the blondes (apparently less than subtle) personal fantasies.  
‘Of course not Miss, your teaching is one of the things about you that most fascinates me.’ 

Regina smirked once more at this, apparently amused by the blondes ramblings.  
‘Well Miss Swan, in that case’ The brunette took a step closer the the girl and leaned impossibly nearer, only to turn down the upturned collar of her shirt before swaying back towards the door of the classroom.  
‘I’ll leave you to your other ... now what did you call them? Fascinations.’ The smirk didn’t leave her face once as she flashed an almost cruel wink and shooed the poor flushed blonde out of the room.


End file.
